The Soul of a Hero
by Foxtrot-2-November
Summary: Percy Jackson stayed behind to close the Doors of Death and sacrificing his death. The Olympian Army show up at start the Battle of Olympus. When the Olympian forces start to lose and all hope seem loss, a pure soul of a hero reignites to turn the tide. Might be a little OC, very dramatic one-shot. Spur of the moment story, so criticism is welcome.


The Battle of Olympus had started out well on the side of the gods, but slowly the superior number of the Giants and their monster armies started to push the demigods back. Slowly the demigods retreated behind a shield wall of bronze.

"Give up now demigods! We are winning this battle and when we finish this, we will kill anyone who stands in our way." Yelled Gaea.

"We might even let some of you live!" yelled a laughing Porphyrion

Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, in the shieldwall yelled back. "Romans don't surrender!"

Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, hearing this yelled. "Neither do Greeks!"

The answers to these yells of defiance were more monsters bashing against the shieldwall. Right when hope seem to be gone and the battle would be loss, a movement of the ground was felt by both sides. The Greeks and Romans believed it to be more monster reinforcements, but dismissed this idea when the monsters stopped attacking and nervously looked around.

The ground shook like a minor earthquake and the sounds of thousands of hooves and clanking metal echoed across the field. The Giants were nervous. Suddenly monsters pointed towards the slopes of Mount Olympus in fear. The eyes of both demigod and monster fell upon the sight of an army that stood strong and ready for battle only a thousand yards away.

This army was different in more ways than one. One difference was the size, this new army was nearly the size of the Giant´s Army. Another was the look of the soldiers. There were Greek Hoplites and Roman Legionnaires and were all atop horses. Some of the soldiers parted ways to let through a single figure on a horse. The figure wore the armor of a Spartan and was upon on steed as black as night itself.

Gaea stared at this new army for a moment until her eyes widened and she backed up slightly. "No, no, it can't be!" she screamed. Everybody stared at her strangely. "It's the Army of the Lost!" The gods of Olympus' eyes widen and called for a retreat of the demigods in recognition of the name of the army.

After looking upon the monsters and demigods, the Horseman rode back and forth on his horse in front of his troops giving them a speech that would ring across the ages and burn into the minds of all who fought that day, monster, demigod, giant, and god alike.

"Men and women," he started "we have gathered ourselves here for one final act of heroism! This is where the fate of Olympus and the world is sealed! This is where those monsters die! This is where we show the true strength of both Greece and Rome! This is where we prove the iron will of that burns in our souls! Let it be known that those who fight this day will forever be known as my brothers and sisters, both in life and in death!" The Army of Heroes roared in approval.

The Horseman stopped in the front of the middle of the line of cavalry, raised his sword and pointed forward towards the monsters. ¨Forward! To Victory or Death!¨ yelled the Horseman. With that order came a full fledged charge from the Army of the Lost.

The monsters under the command of the giants formed new lines against the Army of the Lost. The giants and monsters watched the army while it moved forward. They noticed something about the warriors. In the eyes of the soldiers was furious anger, but something else that made both demigod and monster forces nervous and fearful. It was the absence of fear.

When the Army came within five hundred yards, the archers in the Giant Army started firing arrows by the hundreds. The arrows killed many of the soldiers, but no matter how many fell the Army kept moving forward. Their cries of battle called for the blood and death of the monsters. When they got within hundred-fifty yards the monsters had realized that the Army would not stop for anything and many monsters started to run.

It was useless, the Army of the Lost crashed into the Giant Army and truly showed their determination for victory. The Battle of Olympus was over in an hour, but the blood spilled was massive, especially from the monsters. The Army of the Lost were brutal and killed the monsters without mercy, decimating the Giant Army. The Giants tried to rally and fight back, but were soon slain without the Gods´ help. The abilities and skills of the soldiers shocked and amazed all on the battlefield.

Gaea watched horrified as her sons and the Giant Army were destroyed easily at the hands of the Army of the Lost. Near the end she tried to slink away, but stopped at the sight of the Horseman ready for battle against her. She summoned a sword for this upcoming fight. The Horseman stepped forward and both Gaea and him circled each other, waiting for the other to strike.

Gaea attacked first with an overhead swing with godly speed and strength behind it. To the surprise of many the Horseman blocked it like nothing. She kept trying to defeat the Horseman. After one particularly hard strike, that he blocked he said "My turn". The Horseman then started pushing Gaea back with strikes so strong and so fast that Gaea could barely keep up with. With a final feint that Gaea fell for, the sword of the Horseman was thrust into her chest thru her heart. She looked up into the eyes of her enemy realizing she was defeated and then disintegrated into gold dust.

The Demigods and Gods of Olympus watched the Army of the Lost warily, without lowering their weapons. The Horseman looked at their forces and slowly reached up and took his helmet off.

To the surprise of the forces of Olympus they saw the face of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus. There were tears in the eyes of both demigod and god alike, but especially in the eyes of his love, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Percy smiled mischievously at them, did a Roman salute, and along with the Army, faded away into the wind like dust.

All that was left of the Army of the Lost was a piece of paper that floated down. Annabeth Chase walked forward and picked up the note and quickly read it. She started crying harder. Thalia Grace, Hunter of Artemis and Daughter of Zeus walked forward and took the note, read it, and gave a teary smile. She turned towards the gods and read the note out loud.

'My brothers and sisters never give up hope for we will be there in your most dire need. Never forget who you are, warriors of Rome and Greece and defenders of mankind, but more importantly you are family. I will be watching.

Signed Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus and Commander of the Army of the Lost.'

Everybody was crying hard and slowly left the battlefield, traveling to Olympus and thinking about the greatest demigod they knew. At the edge of the field Annabeth stopped, feeling like she was being watched and looked back. On the slopes of Mount Olympus she saw a Spartan on horseback. The Spartan raised his sword and reared his horse. Then the Spartan sped off and faded away.

"Goodbye Seaweed Brain, I will see you again." said the crying daughter of Athena. She then walked away from the battlefield where the fate of the world had been fought and bled for.

When the Olympian forces returned to Olympus the Gods held a reward ceremony for the surviving demigods. After rewards were given out the, Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, stood up and asked the question that was burning in everybody's mind.

¨Who is the Army of the Lost?¨ He questioned. The Olympian Gods had different expressions at the question. Most were confused like the demigods, but some had different expression, guilty expressions. The Gods that had those expressions were Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Hestia. Artemis and Athena, the godly daughters of Zeus, noticed these expressions.

¨It looks like some have the answer to that question.¨ Athena stated. ¨Would any of you like to explain Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, or Hestia?¨ Everybody stared at the mentioned gods waiting for their response. After three long minutes, one of the four spoke up.

¨The Army of the Lost was an old story, created after we Gods won the First Titan War.¨ Hestia explained. ¨After we won, the Fates visited us Gods. They said that in the future we would have children who would fall in battle, but would always be waiting for a desperate call to battle and that a powerful sacrifice would be needed.¨

Hades spoke up. ¨After almost losing the First Giant War, we thought that the Army would never be called because of the unlikeliness of the need.¨

Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter, stood up and said ¨What was the sacrifice needed?¨

Hestia looked around until her gaze fell upon the daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase and she smiled sadly. ¨The sacrifice was of a being with the purest soul of us all.¨ She announced.

Annabeth Chase started crying again after everyone realized what was the sacrifice that summoned the Army of the Lost. The sacrifice of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, who stayed behind to close the Doors of Death, even to his death. Percy Jackson had saved them again, but this time at the cost of his own life.

When the meeting of the Gods was declared to be over, everybody left sadden, but at the same time happy. Saddened at the sacrifice of the son of Poseidon, but happy to know that they had known the greatest demigod to live.

Six months later, with the help of both demigods and gods, a statue and a temple were built near to the throne room to commemorate the son of Poseidon. The statue depicted Percy as both a friendly camper and battle-hardened commander. Inside the temple was a tomb made of sea stone and on the walls was his life story. The temple was often visited by all beings on Olympus. But the icing on the cake was what it said above the doorway to the temple.

On a plaque made of pure silver, it wrote ¨The pure soul of a hero will never die, but always get stronger.¨


End file.
